


【排球少年】IF各个排球部的大家有空去游泳/If the volleyball boys go swimming together

by Orange0Yuzu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 无CP
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:08:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29859279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orange0Yuzu/pseuds/Orange0Yuzu
Summary: some scenes, some people, and some dialogues短打，摸鱼
Kudos: 1





	【排球少年】IF各个排球部的大家有空去游泳/If the volleyball boys go swimming together

乌野 

日向第一次去游泳馆的时候瞪大了眼睛，哇，之前的初中没有呢！影山经过他旁边，冷淡地说，呆子，你不会是没见过游泳馆吧。日向有点恼火，噘着嘴顶回去，说不要小看我哦，我会游，我还教过小夏。

月岛游一会就停下来休息一会。穿着花花泳裤的山口在岸上大喊：阿月加油！

月岛：你好烦。

田中和西谷在用水扔对方，溅起很大水花。被菅原要求安定一点。

最后，大地微笑着出现了。

青叶城西 

及川和小岩可能会在没训练的时候去游泳。及川悠哉地仰浮，头枕在手臂上，白皙的胸膛上水珠反着光。

岩泉踩在岸边瓷砖上擦脖子，没擦干净的水珠经过腹肌轮廓流下去。他把一条毛巾扔到及川脸上（及川的仰浮姿势差点翻下去），说，蠢货，你下一节不是有课么，快去上课。

白鸟泽 

牛岛在游泳，背部线条流畅有力，水珠从小麦色背肌上滑落下去，没入黑色泳裤的腰线。（我想了一下觉得荷尔蒙太超过了......）

天童和濑见在扑腾水，像两只玩水的鹦鹉，一只红的一只灰的。

白布嫌弃地对扒着游泳圈的五色说，你的姿势有问题啊，不改的话，干出力也前进不了。

稻荷崎 

宫治在慢吞吞地划水，宫侑从更衣室里一路跑出来，跑到水边咣当跳了下去，水花四溅。  
侑说，阿治，我肯定游得比你快！治抬起眼睛看了看他，加快了划水速度。

北在岸边盘腿坐着，在擦头发，神态宁静。

角名不下水，小腿浸在水面下，脚后跟一碰一碰地磕着池边的瓷砖。

音驹 

研磨泡在岸边的浅水里，盯着池水跃动的影子发呆。黑尾每次游到岸边，都非要站起来问一句，研磨，你真的不过来游吗？

每次都得到否定的回答，有时加上一个词尾“阿黑，你好烦哦。”

列夫在极其欢快地扑腾水，水花溅起两米高，像只掉进海里的大猫。夜久趟着水过去骂他。

枭谷

大型猫头鹰游乐园。木兔游了一轮游回岸边，手指扒着瓷砖，仰起头问岸边的赤苇：赤苇你看到我的姿势了吗？是不是很标准的蛙泳！

赤苇没什么表情变化，说，看到了，很标准的姿势，木兔前辈。

木兔就笑了，头又扎回水里游远了。

井闼山 

佐久早是断然不会下水的。他胳膊环绕着膝盖在岸上定定地坐着，皱着眉头。古森游了一圈回来，笑着抬起头，说你要是真不想游就回去吧～


End file.
